Resident Evil: Train Trouble
by Arachnick
Summary: My first story here at Fan Fiction.net, I hope everyone likes it.
1. Resident Evil: Train Trouble PartI

Resident Evil: Train Trouble. Part I  
  
Rebecca Chambers was on a train. It was going through a forest, north Raccoon City. She went to the bathroom to realive herself and right when she sat down, the train derailed, causing her to lurch forword, hitting her head on the wall. She blacked out. When she came to the train was still derailed. She had her combat knife, but her guns were in her luggage. She knew, for some odd reason she needed to get those guns.  
Rebecca searched around for her pants, which, already loose when she sat down, were lost. She dreaded the thought of walking through a train half naked. The thought of Billy Coen, who was traviling with her, seeing her vagina made her blush. She found them after 5 long minutes of serching. She slipped them on and moved the rack that had fallen in front of the inside door. "Ooof..." Rebecca said, sweating as the rack moved out of the way.  
Rebecca walked out into the hallway, and headed twords the baggage car. There, when she opened the door, were a bunch of dead people. One man's hands were bleeding as though he was trying to claw his way out of the car. Rebecca saw a movement. A zombie stood up and came after her. She slashed at it, but the zombie bit her on her sholder, licking her blood with its tounge with lust. Rebecca screamed in agany and sliced the creatures head off, splashing decaying blood all over the floor. "Dont mess with me, cause I'm one tough bitch!" exclaimed Rebecca.  
A shout was heard from the next car, the baggage car. Rebecca ran through the passenger car withought os much as a glance at the dead bodies. The shout was heard again, and she recognized it as Billy. She ran faster now, knowing her friend was in trouble. When she got to the car, and went through the threshhold, she saw it. Billy was blasting away at a Bandersnatch with a Barretta .9mm. "Well, dont just stand there Becca, move your ass!" screamed Billy as he blasted away at the Bandersnatch.  
Rebecca ran for her luggage, stopping as she saw a Cerebrus in front of her bag. "Yeouch!" She yelled as it bit her in the thigh. She slashed at it 5 times and it fell down, dead. She moved around it caustiosly, then took out her Glock .9mm Custom from her bag. Before she could start shooting at the Bandersnatch, 4 Cerebrus' started to circle her. She looked around wildly. Then, she took a shot at the closest one. After she downed 2 of the mutated Hounds, a big one pounced at her, biting into her left breast. "Oh no you dont!" She screamed in madness as she blasted the dogs brains out.  
Then, when she took out the rest of the dogs, she turned to Billy and the Bandersnatch. She took aim, and fired a bullet, right between its eyes. The Bandersnatch fell, dead.  
But after that happened, the train started to shake.  
  
Stay tuned for Part II. 


	2. Resident Evil: Train Trouble PartII

Train Trouble Part II  
  
Billy walked over to Rebecca, and started to inspect her wounds when she chimed in. "I'm the medic here, not you Billy."  
"Yes Ms. Chambers." whined Billy.  
"Call me that, and next time you're hurt, I'll use lead instead of herbs!"  
"Alright, alright." Billy looked around to try and pinpoint where the rumble came from. He looked out a window. "Uh, oh...Um, Becca, check this out."  
Rebecca moved to the window. "Oh my god!" She yelled. The train was slowly slipping off into a dark, and very deep, ravine.  
"The Conductor said, all but one door faces the left of the train, and the ravine is towards the left, so that only leaves one possibility! The back door!" Billy was rushing towards the car behind them, when he saw it. A silver object. A magnum. It was lying there, on the belly of a massacred conductor. He moved towards it, when bam! A net went up from under him. It took him up, to the room above.  
"I hate 2 story trains." Confirmed Rebecca. She ran to the other car, where stairs would be. She opened the door, and she found 2 of the dogs there, but, they were dead. She ran upstairs, dodging broken chunks of the walls. When she got up there, she saw Billy, and another man. A man who looked familiar. "My god! Wesker! How did you! You were dead!"  
"No, not dead, but lost. I am not Wesker, I am Wesker Clone 1. I was designed to replace Wesker at Umbrella, but I resisted." He took a magnum out and pointed it at Billy. "Say goodbye."  
"NO!" Yelled Rebecca in answer. She pulled out her Barretta, and blasted one bullet, right square into Wesker's head. "YOU SAY GOODBYE, BASTARD!"  
Wesker turned, "You think a puny pistol will kill me? I'm sorry, but I have a metal skull." He lunged at Rebecca with his knife, slashing at her arm. He tore clothing and skin, and flesh. Blood splattered on the wall and floor. The knife tore part of her hirt off, showing a cameo tanktop. And there, was a grenade. She grabbed at it, but Wesker swung again, knocking the nade away, and slicing a gash in her side.  
Rebecca pulled a gun on Wesker, and before he could do anything, she shot 5 bullets into his head. Unfortunately, that didn't slow him. He took another slice at her, ripping the rest of the Tanktop off, and making a big gash on her shoulder. Her breasts protruded, but no time to be embarresed, she took a knife out and slice Weskers head off as he was slicing.  
"Lets go, Billy." Said Rebecca as she covered up her breasts.  
  
Stay tuned, for PARTIII. 


	3. Resident Evil: Train Trouble PartIII

-  
Heh, sorry it took so long... I wasnt a very good writer back when I started the stroy,  
But I will finish it better. Let me know of any problems when I finsih Part 4.  
  
Disclamer: All Characters and Monsters are property of Capcom.  
  
Enjoy!  
-  
PART III  
  
Finding a bra on one of the dead passangers that wasnt Zombified, Rebecca put it over her petite, but attractive breasts.  
The Magnum on the conducter was jammed, so Rebecca threw it away. She took a gander at her watch and it told her it was half past four. "Thats funny, Stated Rebecca, "It should be light out by now!" Billy squirmed in the net, "Thats nice. Now get me down, NOW!"  
"Why?" asked Rebecca mockingly.  
Billy gulped down his embaressment, "Because I am afraid of heights!"  
Rebecca giggled as she slashed the wire holding the net together. Billy fell and knocked his head. He went out cold.  
"So Billy, what should we do now?"  
Billy said nothing. Rebecca, seeing something wrong with this, kicked him in the side. Not even a movement.  
Deciding it would be best to leave him here, for some odd reason, Rebecca grabbed his Berreta 9.mm and continued on, blasting away with duel pistols every step of the way.  
'God this is scary... I'm a medic, not a warrior...' thought Rebecca. What she needed to do, was get outside, try and slow the trains tilt, and run back in and get Billy out. Seeing how illogical this was, she quikly turned to try and coax her friend back to the world of the consious.  
  
Charles Snipes was a good Soldier, but when it came to nicknames, only one didnt anger him. Everyone called jim Chappy sense he was young. Of course, sometimes that nake brought others. "Hey Chap Stick, got any ammo?" Yelled Sargent Panciera as they were blasting away at the unseen enemy. "Even If I did, I wouldnt give any to you." answered the Marine.  
An eruption from a grenade going off in the distance blasted a few of the undead creatures back to where they belong.  
Chappy hated battiling these things, but a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do. There was never any end to the creatures, and they just keep recruiting more and more.  
Falling back, the squad exited the forest on to a track. There was a train derailed, and tetering dangerously on the edge of a ravine there.  
"Lets go to the train! Quick!" ordered the seargent.  
Following orders, but worrying about the ravine, Chappy made his way towards the train.  
The seargent ran the fastest, and only increased his speed when he looked back. The army of the undead men were coming with a blood lust in their eyes not even the whole squad could quench.  
The seargent, seeing the army get closer, started screaming like a little girl.  
"MOMMY!!!!!"  
'Coward' thought Chappy as he ran as well to the train. His spirits didnt rise much when he saw what lay inside the train. 


End file.
